FIND YOUR WIND!
FIND YOUR WIND! is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 single. The song is performed by Reika Kitakami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Tomohiro Nakatsuchi. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Koi no Lesson Shokyuuhen (恋のLesson初級編) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tsubasa Ibuki～" #FIND YOUR WIND! #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Reika Kitakami～" #Tsuioku no Sand Glass (追憶のサンドグラス) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Miki Hoshii～" #Ryuuseigun (流星群) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Julia～" #Marionette wa Nemuranai #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= GOORU wa mada wakaranai keredo SUTAATO RAIN koko da yo Let's find your wind! Tooriame no ato ni kakatta niji no mukou Kutsu hi mo musun dara kaze o oikosu SUPIIDO de hashiri dasou yo Ichibyou saki no koto nante shiranai yotte itteta no ni Doushite kimi no sono hitomi, ashita miteru no? Tada nantonaku nagasareru nante…Yappa, rashikunai ne Sonna kao wa niawanai yo, waratte misete! Kizutsuku koto wa ne, yasashisa no SUTEPPU Mata hitotsu mirai ryoku tsukamaeta! Aoi sora ni hikareta shiroi SUTAATO RAIN tobikoete iku yo Kimi to nara doko e datte ikerutte wakaru… I feel you near me always! “Yume katsu” no saisho no ippo fumidashite miyou yo Sono guuzen ga kiseki datte, ima nara kitto kizukeru ne Deatta koro no futari ni wa mienakatta yo Tada junsui na mama de nante irarenaitte iu keredo Dare mo ga onnaji iro nante tsumaranai dake da yo Sono mama ga ii ne, kimi rashikute ii yo Kanjita mama MERODII utatte ne GOORU wa mada wakaranai keredo SUTAATO RAIN tobikoete ikou Kimerareta michi nante ne sora ni wa nai kara… You're my sunshine always! Tatta hitotsu dake no mabushii michishirube nan da yo Tsunaida te ni tsutawaru no wa ano hi to kawaranai FUREEZU Donna toki mo kimi wa kimi nan da yo ne Kono shunkan, kono kanjou, jiyuu ni tonde iku Aoi sora wa dokomade datte hirogatte iku Dakara ne Find your wind! Kimi to nara doko e datte ikerutte wakaru… I feel you near me always! Hashiri dashita toki ni kanjiru kaze o jiyuu tte iun da yo! |-| Kanji= ゴールはまだわからないけれど スタートラインここだよ Let's find your wind! 通り雨のあとに架かった虹の向こう 靴ひも結んだら風を追い越すスピードで走り出そうよ 1秒先のことなんて知らないよって言ってたのに どうして君のその瞳、明日みてるの? ただなんとなく流されるなんて…やっぱ、らしくないね そんな顔は似合わないよ、笑ってみせて! 傷つくことはね、優しさのステップ またひとつ未来力掴まえた! 青い空にひかれた白いスタートライン飛び越えていくよ 君とならどこへだって行けるってわかる… I feel you near me always! 『夢活』の最初の一歩踏み出してみようよ その偶然が奇跡だって、今ならきっと気付けるね 出逢った頃の二人には見えなかったよ ただ純粋なままでなんていられないっていうけれど 誰もがおんなじ色なんてつまらないだけだよ そのままがいいね、君らしくていいよ 感じたままメロディー歌ってね ゴールはまだわからないけれど スタートライン飛び越えていこう 決められた道なんてね　空にはないから… You're my sunshine always! たった一つだけの眩しい道標なんだよ つないだ手に伝わるのはあの日と変わらないフレーズ どんな時も君は君なんだよね この瞬間、この感情、自由に飛んでいく 青い空はどこまでだって広がっていく だからねFind your wind! 君とならどこへだって行けるってわかる… I feel you near me always! 走り出したときに感じる風を自由っていうんだよ! |-| English= Even if you do not know your goal yet, the start line is still right here, Let's find your wind! On the other side of a rainbow followed by rain showers, Once you have tied your shoelace, let’s start running and exceed the speed of the wind Even though you said you know nothing like one second ahead Why are you eyes looking at tomorrow? To simply let it flow somehow… it’s unlike you Such a face doesn't suit you at all, so show your smile! Being hurt as it is, a gentle step I seized another power of the future! Now jump across the white start line drawn in the blue sky If I'm with you, I know I can go to anywhere... I feel you near me always! Let’s try to take the first step forward to the “living dream” I'm sure you realized it now that it was a miraculous chance It didn't seem like we would be together when we coincidentally met at that time I say it can't simply stay pure But it's just so boring if everyone has the same color It's good at this rate, it's okay to be yourself Sing the melody that have been felt since Even if you do not know your goal yet Let’s jump over the start line Because there are no such thing like predetermined road at the sky… You’re my sunshine always! There's just one and only dazzling guidepost left What's being transmitted through connected hands is the unchanging phrase from that day Whenever it is, you are who you are This moment, this feeling, go fly freely The blue sky still lies beyond up everywhere So, Find your wind! If I am with you, I know I can go to anywhere... I feel you near me always! When we start running, we'll feel the freedom of the wind! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 06 (sung by: Reika Kitakami) Category:Lyrics Category:About Category:Info